


Exposure: Fencing

by Draycevixen



Series: Exposure: The adventures of Naked!V [3]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sword play at its best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure: Fencing

.

The gallery resounded to the sounds of combat.

"Take that, Mondego and that!" V roared, as he engaged in a swordfight with his suit of armour.

Evey stood rooted to the spot watching him. Combat over, V turned, noticing her for the first time.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, Evey."

He swept the hair back from his mask with one hand and then bowed deeply to her with a sweep of his blade.

"What's really disturbing V, is being forced to watch all that flapping about."

"You would describe the noble art of fencing as 'flapping about'?"

Evey folded her arms and raised one eyebrow before allowing her eyes to drop slowly below his waist.

V looked down at himself. "Well, my dear Evey, problem solved. It's not 'flapping about' anymore."

 

.


End file.
